


Family Is Back Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Brain Surgery, Car Accidents, Celebrations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Surgery, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine is back with Steve, She revealed to Danny why she joined theCIA, & the brunette was released, Now she is back with Five-O. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Family Is Back Together:

*Summary: Catherine is back with Steve, She revealed to Danny why she joined the **_CIA_** , & the brunette was released, Now she is back with Five-O. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was on the ball with **_VHS_** , which is part of **_HPD_**. She knew that Grace was not responsible for the accident, She is gonna help prove it. Also, She will be there for Steve too. She put on her “game face”, & went right to work. Also, Keep Steve focused on the Now, instead of the hell in Laos, & Montana.

 

She went to Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & his ex, Rachel Edwards, Grace’s parents, & offered her support, & some comfort. “I won’t stop, til we get the guy”, she vowed, as she hugged them. “Give them hell, Cath”, Danny said, as he whispered into her ear.

 

“Thank you for everything, Catherine”, The British Lady said emotionally, as she hugged her too. Catherine nodded, & she left to meet her man, & get the case solved, as quickly as they could, so they can have peace.

 

Officer Junior Reigns, & Captain Lou Grover were there to help, & they managed to solve it, with the clues from the scene, Also, Steve scared the hell out of the guy, & he gave his confession. Lou & Junior ushered them to go to the hospital, while they finish up the details for the case.

 

Catherine & Steve got there, They updated Danny, & he was so grateful for them, Rachel showed up, & told them that Grace is out of surgery, & she is okay. The four of them celebrated, & shared a group hug. They went to see their special girl, & just be with her, til she leaves the hospital.

 

A week later, The Ohana had a party for Grace, so they can welcome her home. Everyone was having fun, & enjoying their time together, After the cleanup was done, & Kamekona, & Flippa left. Steve did something out of the ordinary, even for him.

 

“Catherine Rollins, You are the one for me, You definitely make me happy, & smile, This past week proved it...”, He took out the ring box opened it, & showed it to her. “Oh, Steve, It’s beautiful, & perfect”, She said, as she breathes out.

 

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me ?”, The Former Seal asks with a hopeful smile. “Yes, Yes, I will”, The Couple kissed, & the ohana gathered around them to celebrate, & ready to start the next chapter of their lives, Each of them said this to them.

 

Charlie Williams, Danny, & Rachel’s son, was excited about getting a new aunt. “Yay !”, He exclaimed with happiness, as he ran to hug Catherine around her legs, She smiled in response. The Former **_SWAT_** Commander hugged them both,& kissed her on the cheek.

 

“You guys deserve this”, Lou said, & the couple thanked him, Adam Noshimuri said, “Definitely, I am so happy for you”, & the former criminal mirrored the big man’s gesture, & Tani offered her “congratulations”, & said, “Best Wishes, & Congratulations”. Junior said, “I am here for you”, Danny said, “So are me, & Rachel”, The Beautiful Woman nodded in agreement, & said with a smile, “Definitely, Call on us, If you need us”, Grace said this.

 

Grace said, “You just made me happy”, she hugged them, & they spent the rest of their time celebrating, & planning the wedding, & a new future for them all, & for the ohana. They are happy that the family is back together.

 

The End.


End file.
